Power Rangers Hyperforce: A Matter of Time
by Super Shadowhenshin
Summary: Rebecca Hart is the Red Ranger of the Silver Guardian funded Hyperforce, a team dedicated to stopping Ranger level threats across the globe, but being a leader isn't something that comes naturally. Elsewhere in Silver Hills, an orphan named Kyden Scotts gets involved in the masterplan of the mysterious Loshart. The two narratives become intertwined as buried secrets are uncovered.
1. In A Knick of Time

The midday streets of Silver Hills were mostly empty. The type of sleepy afternoon where shops sat fairly empty and traffic was bearable. It was the kind of day Becca Hart would love to get an iced coffee and sit with her feet up.

But unfortunately, she had a job to do.

The crook was scrawny, with a tuft of curly brunette hair on his head. He ran with his book bag bouncing cartoonishly against his back. He looked less like a criminal who had broken into a Silver Guardian warehouse and more like a panicked college kid trying to make it to class on time.

He was fast, but so was Becca.

"Hey, loser!" She called, "Maybe if you would have bothered to get a real job you wouldn't be running for your life."

The chase ended at the end of the ally, Becca carried a faint grin as the man turned to face her. There was nothing she loved more than putting a criminal in his place.

"_Where the hell are you?" _Neil's voice escaped her comm earpiece.

"Gimme a sec," She said back.

The crook looked at Becca, a look of severe fear crossed his face. He lifted his hand and revealed a wrist device with the same uncertainty she'd seen inexperienced criminals show when they raised a gun. The blue gem in the center of the device began to glow.

The gem exploded with harsh light, and the man was suddenly replaced by a figure clad in blue crystalline armor.

"What the hell?" Becca asked.

The blue thug pulled his fist back and punched Becca in the gut.

She gasped for air and collapsed to the ground.

"_What the hell was that_?" Neil asked.

Becca stared at the sky above for a moment as the pounding footsteps faded away.

"I don't want to talk about," She gasped and punched the asphalt below her.

* * *

Silver Guardians Global was the newest branch of the Silver Guardians, developed to handle Ranger level threats across the planet.

The four Rangers sat at the large round table with the monitor fixed on top of it.

And the footage of Becca getting her ass kicked played on a constant loop.

"As you can see here," Commander Collins began.

"Becca is getting her ass beat," The tall, and admittedly gorgeous, Sandra said with an amused look.

"Well yeah," Commander Collins replied. "But that isn't what I was referring to."

"I think he means the armored criminal beating her ass," Neil replied matter of factly, his sharp features and meticulously combed black hair catching the blue light from the monitor.

"Neil is technically correct," Wes said with a tiny smirk, "Our scientists have been trying their hardest to figure it out." He turned to a woman in a white lab coat and black-framed glasses. "Dr. Rawling?"

"Well," She replied, "It seems that the device on his wrist can channel a small amount of Morphing Energy and create a sort of Pseudo-Morphed form."

"Where do you think he got it?" The bulky, facially pierced, blonde hair pulled into a bun, William asked. That at least proved to Becca he'd been paying attention this time.

"That's what we're worried about," Commander Collins explained. "If someone is handing these things out to criminals we're going to have our hands full."

_No kidding,_ Becca thought, still feeling like she'd been hit by a truck.

"So, anything else?" Sandra asked.

Commander Collins shrugged. "For now you're dismissed. Get some rest and we'll get ahold of you if something comes up."

Everyone nodded and stood up.

"Wait," Commander Collins said. "Rebecca, if you could I'd like you to stay for a moment."

"Good luck," Neil said before following Sandra out.

Becca just groaned.

"Rebecca."

"Becca," She snapped.

"Becca," Wes corrected himself. "Look, I know you're still new to this, but you can't just run off on your own like that. A team needs cohesion, each one of you is equally valuable."

"Are you telling me that the crook wouldn't have gotten away if Neil had been there?"

"All I'm saying is that there would have been three more people to back you up if you hadn't run on your own."

"What if the others couldn't catch up with him?" Becca said with a scowl.

"The path led to a dead-end," Commander Collins said, "So you would have caught up with him no matter how slow you moved."

* * *

Kyden knew he was over his head. His whole life he'd been running. He'd been running from his home, his feelings, and maybe even destiny itself. He'd only slowed down when he fell into the orbit of the man in the red suit.

He stuck out like a sore thumb, neatly dressed around so much slum. He had seemed handsome, charismatic like a businessman ripped straight out of a nighttime drama.

And he had offered Kyden a proposition.

"_You work for me, and I'll get you whatever you need_."

And so far he'd been nothing but correct. Kyden had an apartment, a car, and enough money to get whatever he could want or need.

But the man hadn't explained the type of work needed to be done.

"Here," Kyden spat and threw the bag on the ground at the man's feet.

"Could you bare to be a little more respectful?" The man asked.

"Maybe if I wasn't being chased by the Silver Guardians!"

The man seemed unaffected by Kyden's shaking tone. Instead, he merely examined his nails, freshly cut and perfectly manicured. "Their involvement wasn't foreseen but inevitable. You can't go stomping around the city and expect them to ignore you."

The two stood in silence for a few moments before the man said.

"So are you going to hand me the bag like an adult? Or am I going to have to punish you like a child?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Kyden asked.

"It means I'd adjust my tone if I were you," The man said, "And properly hand me the bag."

"Piss off!" Kyden hollered. "I'm done with you! Keep your damn money and never say a word to me again! Nothing is worth _this_."

"Nothing?" The man asked the corner of his mouth twitched.

Suddenly a creature burst in through the door and charged.

Kyden was so stunned he didn't have time to piss himself, let alone react in any meaningful way.

The creature was easily edging seven-foot, with a black hairy body and a wolf-like snout that foamed around its meaty lips as it grabbed Kyden by the throat and lifted him up.

"Is it worth ending up a meal for my associate?" The man asked as his brown eyes glowed with a sadistic aura. "Titan's have a notorious appetite and I haven't fed him today."

The creature just growled, its blank eyes staring right into Kyden's. Never in his life had he felt so helpless.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do whatever you want!" He choked out.

The titan dropped him, and Kyden immediately grabbed the bag and handed it to the man.

The man reached into the bag and pulled up something triangular and metal, there were words written in a language Kuden couldn't read around the blue gem in the center of the object. The man examined it carefully under the light of the garage he did business out of.

"Everything here checks out," he said. "Good job. Now, for your next trick, I need you to get me something from a place… a little more _obscure_ then you might be used to."

* * *

Silence was a fleeting luxury for the SGG. Soon enough they were told of a disturbance at Knick of Time Cafe, a restaurant built from the remains of the Clock Tower that was destroyed in 2001.

The four Rangers arrived as the silver moon drug its heavy body towards the center of the sky.

Two standard Silver Guardians already stood by the door in full swat gear. That was all Becca needed to understand the situation.

Becca then approached one of the officers.

"Some bastard in blue armor is tearing up the place," the officer explained.

Becca grinned and adjusted the device on her wrist. The man had caught her off guard last time, but that wouldn't happen again.

She pushed open the door and charged in.

The armored man stepped out of a storage room and emptied a box's content on the ground.

"Damn it!" The man exclaimed. Then looked over to Becca. "You again?"

She just grinned as she raised her wrist.

"It's Morphin' Time!" She called as her body became enveloped in harsh light. She stood in her Ranger armor, a red and black suit with a helmet that carried an ornate silver lion design.

"Your suit is pretty slick," Becca said. " But mine's slicker."

The man jumped forward, but Becca dodged his fist and elbowed him to the ground.

She grinned from under her helmet.

Until the man grabbed her by the ankle and she plummeted to the ground with him.

They rolled around for a brief moment, exchanging blows.

The wide, colored visor fogged with his breath but didn't completely masquerade his crazed look from Becca.

At that moment the man was blasted off Becca by a beam of pink energy.

"Maybe if you wouldn't rush into things we wouldn't have to save you," Sandra said as she stepped into the room with her pistol in hand.

"Shut up," the Red Ranger said as she stood up.

The blue armored Pseudo-Ranger decided their banter would make the perfect distraction and jumped through a nearby window, spraying glass in every direction as he made his escape.

The other officers entered the room, only to find the wrecked establishment empty.

"Oh man," William muttered, "I hope they have insurance."

"Ugh," Becca muttered as she demorphed. "Shut up."

She then pushed passed the team and left.

"What's her deal?" William asked with a frown.

"She's Becca," Sandra muttered, "What else did you expect?"

* * *

Commander Collins watched the battle from a camera positioned in Becca's helmet. And for once he was too distracted to pay her brash and reckless behavior any notice.

It couldn't be… he thought as he watched the fight unfold in the Knick of Time. It had to be some kind of coincidence.

He sighed and moved towards the closet of his bedroom, where he kept a variety of different objects in an old cardboard box.

Wesly Collins then pulled out something that resembled two old T.V antennas. But he kept his eyes in the box to gaze at the old pictures within and smile for a moment.

His closest friends, the travelers from the year 3000.

He then set up the device, pulling up the twin metal rods. A holo display exploded with a green light.

But nothing else happened.

He sighed and deconstructed it again. The thing hadn't worked in nearly two decades.

Something about the battle with Lord Drakkon had changed things, twisted things, and Wes suspected, cut their connection to the future.

He sighed, things had been so promising, Jen had even been able to visit several times…

But sometimes fate took a turn for the worst and left everyone scrambling for new normality.

His heart still ached every time he thought of her face, or how unbelievably beautiful she looked asleep in his bed on the last night they spent together.

But time had a way of moving forward, even when it seemed like it shouldn't.

* * *

The full moon hung over Silver Hills, shining through the window of the bar Becca sat inside of. She polished her last drink, finally succumbing to the numbness that enveloped her. With her body perfectly liquored up she decided it was time to go home.

She looked at her keys, then heard Neil, Wes, and even Sandra droning in her ear. Maybe a walk would be good for her. She stepped out into the fluorescently lit street, stumbling with each shuffle of her feet.

"Next time I find that punk," She muttered, "I'm gonna kick his sorry blue ass."

She was about three blocks away from her apartment when she was suddenly struck down and sent tumbling down the street.

Becca, still incredibly intoxicated, looked up to see the dark-haired girl that gazed down at her with an equally confused expression.

"Did you fall on me?" Becca asked, "Or did I miss something?"

In a flash of fear, the girl's face transformed into something primeval. Becca had done enough investigations to instantly recognize such a disturbed look.

"What's going on?" Becca asked, she then clarified with, "What are you running from?"

She opened her mouth and slowly closed it as if she were trying to speak but couldn't formulate the words.

"It's okay…" Becca said and slowly pushed the girl off so she could stand up. "Let's get you somewhere safer." She muttered and turned towards the SGG H.Q.

* * *

The garage smelled the same as it always did, reeking of the man's expensive cologne. Kyden was on edge, thinking of the suffocating feeling of the Titan's hand around his throat. He certainly didn't want to upset him with the news.

The man sat in his reclining chair, his feet propped up.

Suddenly Kyden was back in time, lost in a memory. Reinhold, the man that had raised Kyden for most of his life. He'd been asleep in his chair the night that Kyden escaped into the city.

That was the night she died, and the night that Kyden left his old life in the dust.

"There was nothing there," Kyden said, "I checked that whole place twice over."

The man just shrugged, Kyden thought he might have done it to relieve some of the building tension. But it didn't help in the slightest.

"We have another location it might be at, but that'll require a bit more strategy to pull off," the man explained.

"So what are you saying?" Kyden asked.

"I'm saying that there's going to be a man expecting you at Artemis's Bar at midnight. Bring him this," he said and tossed Kyden a suitcase. "Just be careful," he said with a tiny grin. "Holstin can be a bit problematic."

* * *

At the SGG building, a large side wing built into the side of the Silver Guardian's headquarters, the mysterious girl was being examined by one of the on-sight doctors.

Becca sat anxiously in the waiting room, her head was pounding and she wanted to either keep drinking or pass out, but she was invested.

Becca could feel that something was wrong. It was like a foul scent slowly rising to the surface, not quite there yet but close enough to detect its arrival.

Her feelings were justified when Dr. Rawling appeared in front of Becca. She carried a strange expression. A mix of confusion and contemplation.

"How is she?" Becca asked with a sinking feeling.

"Well… that's the thing," she said with a frown.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Becca demanded.

"Well relatively speaking she's perfectly fine," Dr. Rawling said. "But-"

"But what?"

"She isn't a biological human."

"Excuse me?" Becca asked, staring at the equally confused and conflicted scientist said.

"She's something else… some kind of artificial human."

**A/N: So this story has been in the works for a few months now. I decided it would be fun to hold off posting it until it was finished and here we are. It uses the suits designed for the Hyperforce RPG they did for the 25th anniversary. I really like the suits and wanted to incorporate them into my universe.**

**Two of the characters were winners in my OC contest. Neil Grey was submitted by Blue Legends and William Damien James Haynes was submitted by Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13**


	2. Looking forGetting Answers

Kyden stepped into the dimly lit bar. The place was mostly empty despite the hour, with only a few stragglers drinking in groups. Nobody seemed interested in the world around them, as if this was the playground for dissociates. Kyden had a feeling that might be the reason the place had been chosen.

He scanned the crowd and found the only person who could be Holstin.

He was the only person sitting alone, he took a sip of his drink and looked over to Kyden, a smile across his thin lips.

As Kyden moved past the groups of people he couldn't help but notice how some of the people seemed strangely artificial, _plasticy_. He tried to ignore it. After all, everything else in his job was crazy enough.

Kyden approached the table and the man. He pulled out the seat and sat down, watching the man carefully to make sure he wasn't up to anything sideways. He seemed fairly harmless, he had a gem on his forehead and a trenchcoat wrapped around his body.

"I'm surprised," The short-haired man said, "Loshart doesn't usually send fresh blood on these types of deliveries."

"Who?"

The man just smiled. "That's all I needed to hear." He then reached into his pocket and put two devices on the table.

The first Kyden recognized as the same device that allowed him to summon his armor, the second device was a complete mystery. It looked similar to a metallic baseball, with black spots on it.

"Krybots," The man said with a grin, "Latest Troobian technology."

Kyden nodded and put the suitcase on the table.

The man opened the suitcase, examined what was inside, then slammed it shut.

"Where's the rest?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Kyden asked in response. "This is all they gave me."

"Well all the money is here," the Holstin said, "But I need a Sigma Stone."

"A Sigma Stone?" Kyden asked, starting to feel a tiny bit uncomfortable. "How the hell am I supposed to get that?"

"Well there's only one on the planet at the moment," Holstin said with his thin smile returning, "And it's currently wrapped around the neck of a man named Roklin, a Triforian ganglord." Holstin then slipped Kyden a piece of paper with an address.

"That's his favorite club," Holstin said, "That's the only place you can bet on him being."

Kyden resisted the urge to slap the man across the face. This wasn't the deal.

But of course, he knew that, just as he knew that Kyden would be helpless but to do whatever he said.

"I'll be here when you get back," Holstin said, "Try not to take all night."

Kyden silently stood up, knowing that if he said anything the man would probably just ghost him.

* * *

Becca opened the door to the girl's medical suite. The officer had a single cup of coffee in her hand, which she was slowly nursing.

"I'd have offered you one but…" Becca said then trailed off.

The girl shrugged, "I don't really like coffee anyway."

"Right…" Becca said and sat down in the guest chair. "So what's your deal? Where did you come from?"

"I can't remember…" The girl said, "Everything is all just a blur. I have snippets of things, but that's it." She smiled sadly at Becca. "I just remembered my name. It's Allison."

"Nice to meet you," She said and took Allison's hand. "I'm Becca Hart."

Her hand hovered for a moment before Becca slowly lowered it.

"They've been doing a lot of tests," Allison said, "Do they think something's wrong with me?"

"No," Becca said. "At least not from what they've told me."

"That's good," she replied, "I was a little scared."

"So you're having memory problems," Becca said, "Can you at least remember why you were running?"

"I'm not sure," She explained. "Everything's so blurry. There were bright lights and men in coats. So I ran as soon as I could."

"That doesn't help much," Becca said, "But I'm glad you got away."

"Me too," She said with a slight smile. Suddenly the smile quickly shifted to a frown accompanied by a pained expression as she clamped her eyes shut and touched her temple.

"What's wrong?" Becca asked.

"This happens sometimes," Allison said, "I get these headaches and I see these pictures…"

"What do you see?" Becca asked.

"It's raining… someone… my dad, I think… is dragging me somewhere. He's scared and there are people everywhere…" Her breath became hard and labored.

"Do you think that's a memory?" Becca asked.

"Yeah… I think so."

"Maybe we could have someone sketch a description based on your memory," Becca suggested.

"I can't remember his face," Allison said. "He was so tall… I must have been a kid or something."

_A kid?_ Becca thought. _Do fake people age?_

Becca looked at the girl, it was impossible to believe what had said. She just seemed too human.

Still… wouldn't have said something so crazy unless she knew she could back it up.

"So you don't have anything that could help us find your family or home?" Becca asked.

"Well there one thing," Allison said softly. "I'm not sure how much help it'll be though."

The girl then grabbed her sleeve and pulled the fabric of her hoodie up to her elbow, revealing a tattoo done in thick black ink.

It read simply: **Loshart.**

* * *

The first thing Kyden noticed was the smell of sweat, it hung heavy in the humid air. That combined with the flashing lights and blaring music gave the impression that the room was somehow outside of reality.

People in exaggerated and fantastical outfits danced alongside people dressed in basically nothing.

And it might have been the disorientating atmosphere but he swore some of the people there weren't even human…

That wasn't his business though, so he ignored them and moved towards the corner of the room to try to get a better view.

He leaned against the wall, trying not to look out of place.

"Hey there," a feminine voice said.

At first, he naturally assumed she was talking to someone else, but then she quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

His eyes widened as the blue-skinned girl with black eyes and yellow pupils kissed him on the lips.

He stumbled back against the wall as the girl moved in again. This time he tilted his head so the next kiss landed on his cheek.

"Uh… hi…" Kyden said to her questioning expression. "I'm looking for Roklin."

"Oh," she said as her smile melted to a frown. "That's what's wrong. Well, you're probably more his type anyway."

She grabbed Kyden by the hand and began to drag him through the crowd. He couldn't help but notice how everyone they passed eyed him like dogs watching their owner cut into a freshly cooked steak.

She then brought him to a large bearded man with one arm around a thin young man in lingerie and the other around a woman in nothing but extremely short shorts.

"Who the hell are you?" The bearded man asked.

Kyden felt his stomach sink as his eyes found the round gem worn around the man's neck.

"Kyden," he said.

"And what exactly do you want, Kyden?"

By then Kyden noticed that several people around them had already stopped dancing. They watched the confrontation with intensive eyes.

He resisted the urge to sigh, things were getting complicated…

The man then looked down at Kyden's wrist and smiled. "So I see you're an associate of Loshart." He then lifted the sleeve of his black tracksuit and revealed one of his own. "Luckily I just cleaned out one of his supply vans."

In a flash of light, the man was covered in black armor. He grinned from his visor and grabbed a large battle-ax from his side. "Why don't you tell what you came here for," he sneered. "Or just show me what you're made of."

Kyden barely had time to think before the ax flew down and wedged into the ground where he previously stood.

The brute then pulled the ax from the ground and swung to the side, but Kyden summoned his armor in time for it to take the brunt of the attack and as it sent him flying into the wall.

Didn't mean it felt anything close to soft though.

He picked himself back up and dodged the next swing. The brute was open, but Kyden had no idea how well these suits worked against each

other.

Time to figure out, he thought as he pulled his fist back and swung into Roklin's chest.

But his fist just bounced off.

The man chuckled. "I figured Loshart would send someone stronger to silence me." He said and raised his ax into the air. "Maybe I'm just stronger than he thought."

"I don't even know who that guy is," Kyden spat. "I keep hearing that dude's name like it should mean something to me."

Roklin paused. "Wait a second… you're not one of his assassins?"

"I'd have to know who he was first."

"Oh man," Roklin said. "You aren't kidding… So you don't even know who he is?"

Kyden shook his head.

"Well alright," Roklin said and lowered his weapon. "Let me tell you a thing or two."

Kyden watched the gemstone bobble down as the man adjusted his stance.

He didn't waste time thinking about whether this was a good idea. Instead, he jumped forward and pulled the Sigma Stone from the man's neck.

The thread tore and Kyden turned towards the door as soon as Roklin noticed what had happened.

"You bastard!" He screamed then broke into an entirely different language as several of the people around him drew their guns and opened fire.

But by then Kyden was scrambling out the door and into the night towards Artemis's Bar.

* * *

_"There's nothing,"_ Neil said, though her phone. _"Now will you leave me alone so I can go to sleep"_

"Not a single thing on this Loshart?" Becca asked from her desk in one of the SGG cubicles.

_"Nothing in our database,_" Neil said.

"What about more than our database?" Becca asked.

"_What do you mean?_"

"Can't you scan the whole internet?" Becca asked with a frown.

_"Who do you think I am?"_ He asked with an annoyed edge.

"I figured you'd be good with computers since you're always on one." She replied.

_"Yeah I am_," he said, "_Writing._"

"Whatever!" She said and quickly hung up. "I don't need your help always." She then stood up. She figured she could ask her mom if she had any connections that could help her out.

Until then she figured the best thing she could do would be to get some rest. So she stood up and walked out of the building.

Only to remember she left her car at the bar. "Goddamn it." She muttered. At least she didn't live too far.

She began the half-drunk, fully exhausted, walk towards her apartment, and had managed to get halfway before things got complicated again.

"Hey!" She called, recognizing the man walking down the street with his hands in his pockets.

It was the crook from before, the one that kept slipping away.

"Freeze!"

But the man did exactly the opposite, he broke into a sprint the moment she called for him.

She groaned loudly and followed behind.

Despite having sobered up a bit she was still much too intoxicated to follow at full speed. The man had no problem taking full advantage of this and managed to get a sizeable distance away.

"Guess we gotta do this the hard way," Becca said with a frown and raised her morpher. "It's Morphin Time!"

Hyperforce Red sighed in relief, the morph sped her metabolism and sobered her up.

As she began to catch up with the criminal he just sighed and muttered, "Never a moment of peace…" before summoning his armor.

Hyperforce Red leaped forward and tackled the crook causing them both to tumble around on the ground.

The blue armored criminal punched Becca in the helmet, causing a tiny amount of splintering from the impact. But she near-instantly recovered and returned the blow, causing a crack that spiderwebbed down to his neck.

"If you calm down I won't hit you again," Becca said.

But the man let out a crying grunt and kicked her off his body. He then crawled to his feet and broke into a sprint down the street.

Becca just groaned again. Why did every single altercation with that punk turn into a chase?

"That's it," she muttered with a frown growing under her helmet. She drew her blaster and fired at the man, hitting him in the back and shattering his armor.

He momentarily fell to the ground before picking himself back up and disappearing into a nearby alley.

Hyperforce Red took a few steps to chase after him, but she paused as she felt her foot stomp on something. She looked down to investigate and found a leather wallet.

She pulled it from the ground to examine it, but doing so caused it to unfold and expose the driver's license held within the tiny plastic window.

She then rushed towards the alley and found it-empty, but she wasn't as mad about it now.

"Kyden Scotts… we'll see what they can dig up about you in the morning."

* * *

Kyden walked back into the bar, trying to replace his unsteady adrenaline-fueled walk with a more confident strut.

Holstin just smiled, "Back already?"

"Here," Kyden said and dropped the gem on the table, "Now give me the stuff."

"So demanding," Holstin muttered. "I can see why Presley hired you."

"Presley? The guy in the suit?"

Holstin smiled a little wider, "Oh, he didn't tell you that? I guess I let it slip." Holstin shrugged, "he probably also wouldn't want you to know that he's just another link in the chain as well."

"What does that mean?"

Holstin laughed, "Everyone has a boss. Even in the underground."

Kyden examined the strange man, trying to figure out exactly where he was coming from. But he got nothing, maybe Holstin didn't even know.

"Anyway, take your loot, bring it back to Presley, and get paid," Holstin said, and pushed the objects towards Kyden while he examined the stone.

Kyden scooped them both up, then noticed a third alongside them.

"What's this?" He asked as he looked down at the blue-colored pistol.

"A standard Kerovian blaster," Holstin said. "That one's a tip for your good service. Keep it to yourself."

Kyden nodded and collected the items. The words of the man, _Presley, _echoed in his head.

Maybe there was more to Holstin then Presley realized.


	3. Unexpected Visitors

"There's nothing in our records," Wes told Becca from the seat in his office. "But I did get some other information. He's an orphan, who dropped off the map a year ago."

"That doesn't get us any closer to catching him," she groaned.

"Not yet," Wes replied. "But you never know what might come in handy later." He then turned back to his computer. "Anyway, you've got morning exercises today."

Becca groaned, "you never make those mandatory."

Wes laughed, "Yeah but you could use the team building."

Becca stood up and left, leaving Wes to his thoughts.

_Kyden Scotts…_ he repeated in his head. _There's no way that could be a coincidence._

* * *

Kyden approached the man, Presley, and set the two objects down.

Presley examined them carefully. "No problem with Holstin?"

"Not really," Kyden said,

He looked at Kyden dryly, "That's a first."

Presley then offered Kyden an amused expression, "It seems our time is drawing short."

"What do you mean?" Kyden asked. "Are you saying you're gonna leave me alone."

"After this mission, it'll be time for us to part ways," Presley said.

Kyden scowled at the man's snobbish smile. "Is that what your boss told you?"

There was a flicker in Presley's guise, a brief flash of insecurity. But moments later it was replaced with his normal, vaguely disinterested expression.

"You know, I've just read your file cover to cover so many times. Yet I have no idea why he'd even choose you for all of this."

"Who?" Kyden asked, feeling a bit nervous and vulnerable.

Presley looked so raw and delighted he actually seemed genuine.

Then Kyden got a chill and he immediately knew what was coming. He could feel it in the air like electricity before a storm.

"Loshart of course."

"Why the hell does that name keep coming up?" Kyden asked.

Presley shrugged, "Probably because he single-handedly established the entire extraterrestrial underground. He's the type of man that everyone owes something to, and he sure as hell knows it."

Kyden was surprised Presley had spoken out like that, it was the most concise info dump he'd ever offered.

He must have sensed the surprise, because he just offered an eye-roll and said, "All of that is common knowledge anyway." Presley then turned to his Rolex, examining it thoughtfully. "Go home and await further instructions. The next mission is a little tricky and I have to make sure all my ducks are in a row."

* * *

Becca groaned as she stepped into the courtyard. She should have gotten coffee, or Tylenol or really anything to fight the creeping hangover.

But she almost forgot about it when she spotted Allison sitting in the grass.

"Look who finally showed up," Sandra said. She'd replaced her uniform with a little more than a sports bra and some shorts. Her freshly shaven legs were shimmering with sweat in the morning sun.

Becca shook her head, "What was that?"

Sandra scoffed. "Nothing."

"Becca!" William said from the asphalt track. "I've been dying to race you."

"Maybe another time," Becca said and turned back towards Allison. "How are you doing?"

The black-haired girl shrugged, "Alright, a bit bored, but suggested I come get some fresh air."

"Any more memories?"

Allison shook her head.

Becca shrugged and smiled, "They'll come eventually."

"I hope so," Allison said. "What if my family is worried about me."

"I don't think that'll be a prob-" Neil managed to say before Becca tapped him rather aggressively on the back.

"He meant to say it won't be a problem because we're doing all we can to find your family," Becca said.

Neil looked confused for a few moments before just shrugging it off.

"Anyway," he said. "I was coming over to see who wanted to get breakfast."

"Oo," Becca said. "That sounds awesome!" She turned to Allison. "How about you?"

"Sure."

"I could use a croissant," William said.

"Seems to me like you're just looking for an excuse not to exercise," Sandra said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not," Becca said. "I'm just looking out for our partner Neil." She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close, "I wouldn't want him to starve or something."

"I think this might be the first time you've ever expressed any sort of interest in my well being," Neil muttered under his breath.

"Then savor it," she whispered back to him.

He just offered a tiny smirk, "What about you, Sandra?"

"Why not," She said with a shrug.

Becca then stepped over to Allison, "Coming?"

Allison nodded and took Becca's hand for leverage.

_Soft…_ was all that Becca could think. _Her hands are soft for a girl that isn't even real._

The group collected their food individually and met at a round table in the corner of the SG base.

"Do they always stare like this?" Allison asked, oblivious to the fact that she was the only without a tray.

"Sometimes," Neil said, "It used to make me nervous, but you get used to it."

Allison smiled sheepishly at Neil and Becca felt her insides twist.

"That's just because he's a bit of a bitch," Becca replied and took a bite of her burger.

Neil frowned and put his yogurt spoon back into the cup without putting it in his mouth.

"Hey," Sandra said, "That was a bit uncalled for."

"I wasn't trying to be rude," Becca grumbled, "Just being honest."

"So…" William said, "Who thinks the brownies are a little dry." He then looked at everyone's trays and frowned, "Oh wait… I'm the only one who got any…"

Just then three figures approached the table. The first Becca instantly noticed as Commander Collins, who seemed more at ease than normal. The next was a man in a wheelchair, who only looked vaguely familiar. It took her several moments to remember that he was Eric Myers, a long-time friend, and former colleague of Collins. He'd probably be the one training them if it hadn't been for an accident that put him in the chair. Beside them was a blonde-haired girl that Becca had never seen in her life.

Sandra smiled, "Hey guys, what're you doing here?" She stood up and hugged both of the visitors.

"Just here to make sure Wes isn't muting any conference calls to watch ESPN," Eric replied.

"That was one time!" Wes snapped as his face grew flush.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna let you forget it."

Becca was almost uncomfortable seeing the Commander so laid back. It always seemed like he was on the verge of breaking down.

"So how do you know Sandra?" Willaim asked Eric.

"Well I was there when her mother pushed her out," Eric said, "But you could argue I knew her before that."

The four of them just blinked at him.

"He means he's my dad," Sandra said with a hand over her face. "That's my mom too."

"Taylor Myers," the blonde said with a wave.

"I didn't know both of your parents were Rangers," Neil exclaimed. "That's so cool."

"I guess so," Sandra said. "If you don't get tired of seeing red and yellow every day."

"I'm just surprised you knew about me," Taylor said. "My identity isn't public."

"But it's in our records," Neil said.

"Oh is it?" Taylor asked and eyed Eric.

"How else was I gonna get you on the payroll?" He asked. "That's how we afforded that trip to Hawaii."

Taylor rolled her eyes but raised an eyebrow, "Y'know I'll have to forgive you for that since Hawaii was one of the best trips of my life. I wonder how much it's changed in 19 years."

"Nineteen years?" Becca asked. "How old are you, Sandra?"

"Just stop, Becca," Sandra said.

"Becca?" Eric asked. "Becca Hart?"

"Yeah," Becca replied. "What about it?"

"Nothing," Eric said smugly, "Tommy's told me some interesting stories about your mom."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Becca asked.

But at that moment Wes's wrist communicator began to beep and everyone grew dead silent. He quickly raised it to his mouth.

"What's up?" He asked with a frown.

_"The suspect has been spotted downtown," _ said.

"Hell yeah," Becca said with a grin and dashed out of the room.

* * *

Sandra sighed, "I'll see you guys later,"

"Hey kid," Eric said. "Make me proud."

Sandra smiled and ran off with the other two Rangers.

Eric looked at Wes and chuckled playfully, "You got your work cut out for you Collins."

"Tell me about it," Wes replied. "But now that they're gone I can get into what I need to talk about." The Commander of the Silver Guardians pulled out a manila folder and tossed it onto the table. "I have an absolutely crazy theory," Wes said, the artificial light exaggerating his baggy eyes."

He flipped open the folder and revealed a police report from Reefside, from one day after the Battle of Reefside, the final stand between a group of Rangers and Lord Drakkon.

The report had a picture of a small unidentifiable vessel.

The government hadn't been able to identify the machine, but Wes certainly could.

It was a time ship.

* * *

Becca caught up with the boy as he dashed across Main Street, he seemed completely oblivious to the traffic he disrupted, and the yellow car that nearly flattened him.

As well as Becca, who stood waiting at the end of the street to grab him by the collar.

"Gotcha," Becca said with a smirk.

Kyden's face was white everywhere except his crimson cheeks. His eyes darted around rapidly as if Becca wasn't what he had been running from.

"Sorry," he said under his breath.

Before she could figure out what he meant Kyden drew a blue blaster and fired into her chest.

Sparks flew from her uniform, and her nerves were blasted with sharp pain.

But the weapon must have been set to stun because after she let go of the crook and he dashed out of sight Becca realized she wasn't dying.

She looked back towards Kyden for a moment but was distracted by the massive hand that pushed her to the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that," the bearded man muttered. He then drew a massive energy rifle and began to fire at Kyden's direction.

"Hey!" Becca shouted. "You can't do that."

The bearded man turned towards, "Are you gonna stop me?"

Becca stood up, her anger boiling enough to ignore the size of the man in front of her. "Let's find out."

She sprang forward and punched the man in the face, creating a loud slapping noise and knocking an already chipped tooth from his mouth.

"First you interrupt me after I find the trash that stole my Sigma Stone," the man growled as he wiped the blood off his chin. "Now you assault me. Maybe someone should teach you some respect."

He raised a familiar device and summoned a suit of black armor.

Becca responded immediately, morphing herself just in time to catch his fist.

"Look I don't know what he did to you," Becca said, "But I can't arrest him if he's swiss cheese."

With her hand still wrapped around his fist, the man drew his gun with his free hand and pointed it at Becca.

She moved just as the energy blast sailed past her.

But she didn't have time to dodge the barrel of the weapon as it was jabbed into her chest with enough force to knock her to her knees.

"It seems like anyone on this planet can be a Ranger," the man spat. "On Triforia, it meant something, only the greatest of the great are offered such power."

He leveled his blaster to her head as it hummed with power, but Becca raised her own pistol and shot at his hand, knocking the weapon from his grip.

She then jumped up, converting her weapon to its blade mode and slashing it across the man's chest.

"What was that again?" Becca asked the man.

But he simply offered a hearty laugh.

Becca paused in confusion, but then the man suddenly _split._ His enter existence shifted and his body separated into three different entities like an amoeba.

She looked around and panicked, realizing she'd been surrounded by the three separate versions of the man.

"Oh, shit," was all she could muster before they attacked.

* * *

Kyden had barely escaped the grasp of Roklin, who had somehow known exactly where he was going to be, and he was back on track towards his destination.

Which he suddenly realized wasn't much better.

The Silver Guardian's base was built right in the center of the town, where a monster had conveniently destroyed the former police station and a supermarket next to it. The building was unmistakable, with its concrete fortress walls and the massive water fountain built at the entrance with the inscription: _In Honor of Edward Collins_. It looked jarring next to the Star Bucks, like if Area 51 was right next to a White Castle

And Kyden was dreading what he'd have to do next.

He moved in, thankfully the trashmen hadn't properly secured the back entrance. He easily lifted the metal door and slid inside.

He opened his phone and followed the map that Presley had sent him. _Almost done_. He thought to himself. _Homestretch…_

"Hey!" A voice exclaimed.

Kyden paused and turned to see a Silver Guardian with his pistol drawn. "Something tells me you aren't supposed to be here," the man said.

_Shit! _He thought to himself. "Well… you caught me." He said and reached into his pocket. "Guess I better turn myself in." I couldn't _have said anything more suspicious if I tried… _His hands found the metal ball. He had no idea what it did, but he figured this might be a good time to find out.

He threw the ball and it clanked against the ground as it rolled to the man's feet. In a flash of light and noise, a posse of metal headed humanoid robots appeared from within the object and charged the man.

Kyden then broke into a sprint, the sirens following soon after.

He knew his time was getting more restricted by the second, but he was close to his objective.

He found himself at a locked door and swore loudly for a moment before pulling his pistol and blasting the lock.

The door slid open and he let out a sigh of relief, he hadn't expected that to work. Once inside he quickly began to sift through random storage boxes.

He dumped several on the ground thoughtlessly as he frantically searched. _It has to be here_, he thought, _otherwise I'm screwed_.

Suddenly his hands found the object he was meant to retrieve, a small three-pronged key of some kind.

He slipped it into his pocket and stepped out of the room.

Where two people stood waiting.

"Looking for something?" The man asked.

"Relax…" the blonde woman beside him said. "We won't have to do anything if you cooperate."

He froze for a moment, he couldn't sense any deceit in what they said.

"You're Kyden right?" The man asked. "Kyden Scotts?"

Kyden stared blankly at the man who held out his hand. "I'm Wes Collins."

He didn't look aggressive, he didn't even look mad. If anything he looked sympathetic… maybe even trusting.

Kyden raised his gun at the man, his heart pounding in his ears.

But Wes didn't flinch. Instead, he simply offered his hand. "How about we just talk for a moment?"

Kyden covertly slipped the key into his back pocket and handed Wes the gun.

Wes just smiled, "I was hoping you'd give me a chance."


	4. The Battles We Face

Becca dodged the first swing easily enough, feeling the wind it carried with a brief rush of adrenaline and satisfaction, and when the second one followed suit it didn't take much more than a careful sidestep.

But the third hit her like an oncoming train, and she was thrown into a mailbox that crushed under the force of her impact.

As the stun wore off she picked herself up, barely escaping the attack before the ax could sink into the heavily dented mailbox.

"That is a pretty interesting morpher though," one of the versions of the man said.

"It'll get a pretty penny on the Onyx market," a different version replied.

"But we gotta pry it off her first, " The third concluded.

All three nodded and moved in for another attack.

Becca converted her gun to its blaster mode and tried to stave the group off with some blaster fire, but the sparks merely flew from their armor. And they continued without effort. She found herself dodging their attacks once more. The swings were slow, but maneuvering around three proved extremely difficult.

Especially with how in sync they were.

She converted her blaster back to its sword mode right as she dodged another attack, ducking low as it flew above her helmet. She bounced back up, swinging her weapon as she went, pulling sparks from the middle armored enemy.

But the one to the left jumped forward and grabbed her sternly by the neck.

She could see his gnarly smile from under his visor as his fist tightened around her neck.

* * *

Kyden sat in the small windowless interrogation room. The fluorescent light bled across the white walls, giving the room the illusion of infinity. Across from him and his diet Coke sat Wesley Collins, who sat patiently and emotionlessly with his fingers intertwined.

"So why aren't I in handcuffs yet?" Kyden asked the man.

"Yet?" Wes replied, "If you cooperate we won't have to at all."

"What's the catch?" Kyden asked. "Because if you're gonna ask me to rat anyone out you can forget it. I'd rather be in prison than a grave."

"I don't care who you work for, or what you or they are involved with," Wes said, "I just wanna know what you're after."

"I don't know," Kyden said. "It's just a job to me."

Wes grew silent, chewing over Kyden's words. "So you're just a grunt? No other investment?"

"Of course not," He replied, "I'd be crazy to want to be tied up in this."

"So why are you here?"

Kyden tensed up, he tried to immediately relax but Wes noticed it and raised an eyebrow.

"Look, if you're in trouble we can work something out. This is one of the safest places in Silver Hills."

Kyden opened his mouth to speak as the alarms began to blare.

Wes turned to his wrist communicator, "What's up?"

"_There's something here!" _The panicked voice exclaimed. "_Something _BIG_!"_

Kyden felt his stomach freeze solid. He didn't need to hear more to know exactly what it was and exactly what it wanted.

He shot up, and before Wes could respond Kyden was out the door and running down the hall.

He stopped caring about who was around, or what they could do, he just needed to get _out_.

"Hey wait!" Wes called after Kyden as he charged down the halls. At first, a few of the staff watched with stunned awe, but the next pair of Guardians snapped into action and blocked his path.

He charged past them, knocking both Guardians to the ground.

His stomach dropped.

But despite his speed, despite his efficiency.

Presley stood waiting for him.

* * *

Becca struggled against the armored hand clenching her neck. She tried to reach under them, to free herself and return some air to her desperate lungs.

But he remained unaffected by her struggles.

The man laughed from under his visor. "I've had my fun playing with you, little girl." His grip tightened further, threatening to crush her throat even with the protection of her armor. "But I've got a thief to catch, so I'll make this quick."

A sudden blast of energy threw the man back and freed Becca from his grasp. She collapsed to the ground and turned towards its source. Before frowning under her visor.

"Calvary's arrived," Sandra said as she jumped out of the transport jeep.

The other two copies didn't waste time waiting for their fallen comrade to recover. They each raised their axes and charged forward. She managed to dodge the first ax as it crashed into the concrete, but doing so left her unstable and unable to dodge the second ax that was barreling towards her face.

A blur of blue intercepted the attack, and a figure wielding a sword stood between her and decapitation.

"You're lucky I morphed ahead of time," Neil said, clad in his similarly designed blue armor, "otherwise you'd have lost your head."

"Was that pun intentional?" Becca asked as she picked herself up.

"No," He admitted with a short chuckle. "But it sounded pretty cool."

"Hardly," Becca replied, "But you helped me out so I'll let it pass."

While Neil was locked in a struggle with one of the clones the other was moments away from flanking his side.

Thankfully Becca recovered enough to parry his attack.

But while the Blue and Red Rangers were locked in combat the third clone recovered enough to strike.

Fortunately, two other Rangers stood on standby. Sandra and William morphed into the Pink and Yellow Rangers respectively and intercepted the last assailant.

Without the advantage of numbers, it didn't take long for the inferiority of the black armor to become apparent. Becca threw her fist at the man's helmet and his visor shattered, leaving a shocked and bloody mess.

But his skills remained equal, Becca was reminded of that when he grabbed her still extended arm by the wrist and squeezed until she heard her bone crack. She flinched and dropped her sword, to which the enemy pulled her down and knead her helmet with blinding speed. Cracks raced across her visor as her universe spun.

She recovered enough to dodge the next swing but that was merely a distraction as he lifted his ax with one massive arm and let its weight carry it down as it smashed against her shoulder. She tried not to scream as pain exploded down her entire arm.

"Hey Becca," Neil said as he distracted her opponent with a quick blaster shot. "Maybe we should summon our weapons."

She nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Everyone nodded and their hands ignited with their individual colors.

The armored hooligan swung his ax down, but it was met with one half of her Lapetus Claw. She then forced him several steps back and combined both of her claws into the lion-shaped Lapetus Blaster and fired point-blank into the man's chest.

His armor shattered as he flew backward.

The other two clones faced a similar fate and fell next to their companion. While unconscious they merged back into one sleeping goon.

Becca smiled, but the high was short-lived as a voice broke into their comms.

"_H.Q is under attack."_

* * *

Presley smiled at Kyden, "I'm glad you saved me the trouble of finding you." The man said.

"I thought we were done," Kyden spat towards Presley.

"After this mission," Presley said, "And this is the final part." He reached towards Kyden, but his hand was knocked back by a stun laser.

"Stop," Wes barked, pointing his small Silver Guardian issued pistol at Presely "If you don't comply I'll be forced to act accordingly."

"That's cute," Presley replied, "But I know your little pop gun doesn't have a setting higher than stun."

Presley then turned around as two Guardians appeared in the doorway. They both drew their guns but Presely just smiled. He then pushed his hand forward as if propelling an invisible tide and a wave of dark energy tossed the Guardians aside.

Kyden was practically stunned by the display, but Presely merely walked forward past the displaced soldiers.

"Wait!" Wes called, "Kyden! You don't have to go with him!"

Kyden looked back towards Wes, and he'd be lying to himself if he said that he didn't feel at least a pang of heartache as he turned around and followed Presley out.

* * *

Things were bad from the moment the four Rangers returned to the base. Two crumpled bodies sat waiting at the entrance.

The Blue Ranger winced as he stepped past them and into the kicked-in door.

"What the hell happened here?" The Pink Ranger asked darkly as they moved into the wrecked visitor center.

"Oh Rangers!" A frazzled officer exclaimed. "Thank God you're here! The beast is barely behind contained over by the medical wing."

"Say no more," Becca told the man and rushed towards the bioscience and medical area.

She wasn't more than a few hallways down when she spotted the massive black-haired creature. It was dressed in thick leather battle armor, now stained with blood as a handful of Guardians tried to keep it subdued with their stun pistols.

"Move aside officers," Becca said as she armed her claw weapons. "This is some Ranger business."

She then sprang up and swung her weapon, slashing the creature across its face. Her steel claws tore open the flesh across its maw as it screamed in primal frustration. The creature then grabbed her by the front of her suit and threw her down the hall.

"This guy doesn't play around," The Yellow Ranger said with his hammer slung over his shoulder. He then converted it to its cannon mode and launch a missile of concentrated morphing energy into the creature's chest.

Becca quickly stood herself back up, adrenaline poured through her body, she'd been waiting for this moment since she first got her morpher. Years ago she had her first taste of Ranger life when she'd discovered her mom was a Power Ranger and used some residual energy from her mother's power coin to aid the Megaforce Rangers.

Ever since then she'd been helpless hungry.

Receiving her morpher after being chosen by Commander Collins had been an important first step, but she yearned for something more. Something that would stretch her abilities to their limit and give her that same irreplaceable adrenaline rush.

She was tired of fighting petty criminals, she was ready for a real-life monster battle.

The creature picked itself up and snarled.

"Hey, I recognize that thing," Neil said. "It's a Titan, like the one the original Rangers fought, Goldar!"

"Thanks for the history lesson," The Pink Ranger replied with her scythe raised, "But how do we stop it?"

"Easy," Becca said and jumped forward. "We punch it really hard." She then pulled her fist back and connected it with the Titan's face, causing a loud pop as the cartilage cracked under the stress.

The enemy recoiled, but only for a second because it got distracted by the intense golden glow radiating from the device on its wrist.

"Oh come on!" Becca muttered as the beast transformed.

And a titan clad in golden pseudo-ranger armor rushed towards them.

* * *

Wes knew time was extremely limited. He rushed towards his office where he met Eric and Taylor waiting for him.

"What's the plan boss?" Eric asked.

Wes paused and tried to think carefully. It had been years since he had to calculate on the fly like this.

"Eric, go escort the staff out, use my Guardians accordingly." For a moment he felt bad giving his lifelong friend such a remedial task but his disability limited him.

"Yes sir," Eric replied breathlessly and sped off.

"Follow me," Wes told Taylor as he moved into his office. He then went to his desk and pressed a secret button. The side opened up to reveal a hidden compartment. Wes reached inside to reveal two objects. One he wrapped around his wrist and the other he offered to Taylor. "Be careful."

Taylor nodded and the two-headed towards the disturbance.

A few halls down the distant fighting had grown into a powerful orchestra of war.

A massive titan in golden combat armor swung it's fist at the Yellow Ranger just as the Pink Ranger used the distraction to exploit a moment of weakness in the enemy's defenses and blast its shoulder with her energy bow.

"What do you think it's after?" Taylor asked.

Wes frowned, "I don't know but we've gotta help evacuate this wing." He raised his Morpher. "Time for Time Force!" He exhaled as he transformed. "Get everyone out of the rooms," The Red Ranger said. "I'll stand guard."

Taylor nodded as the two maneuvered around the Ranger's battle.

* * *

Images swam in the soup of Allison's mind. Pictures and sounds, distorted beyond comprehension teased her.

They meant _something_ she just couldn't figure out what.

A loud sound from right outside her room tore her from her dreams, but something remained, some half-formed fragment of her past.

_Kyden…_

The door to her room flew open and the blonde-haired girl from the breakfast appeared. "Get up and come with me. We don't have a lot of time!"

There wasn't much time for thought, and she quickly sat up to rush out of the room.

But as soon as Allison stepped out into the hallway she was met face first with the chaos. The four Rangers, now being aided by Time Force Red danced around the charging warrior.

It was hectic but self-contained, with the Rangers being able to hold the beast off while contemplating how to stop it.

That was until the beast spotted Allison. Its eyes grew wide and desperate as it suddenly sprang towards her.

She screamed as her body was solidified in petrifying terror.

Thankfully Becca moved in between the charging beast and her.

Sparks raced from the points of contact between the beast's golden armor and Becca's claws. "Get away!" She screamed at Allison.

It still took Taylor grabbing Allison by the shirt and dragging her back to bring her to reality. The two then dashed desperately down the empty hallway towards the area the other employees had been evacuated through.

Becca wasn't enough to handle the massive adversary though, and it swiped her aside to rushed towards Allison.

There was no disillusion in the black-haired girl as the beast rushed forward. It was after her, and she didn't know the reason but she was hopelessly terrified nonetheless.

Taylor then sprang into action, she pushed Allison back and raised a morpher she haphazardly strapped to her wrist. "It's-" She began before the beast slapped her into the plaster wall. The morpher was torn from her wrist, sliding across the ground as she fell unconscious.

The Pink Ranger responded immediately, her bow flew into its Scythe mode in a fluid motion as she flanked the Titan's side.

It merely growled and pulled it's massive fist back.

"Becca!" Neil exclaimed, "You take its right side and I'll get it's left."

"How about I just get both!" She responded as she rushed back into the battle. She managed to catch its fist with her gauntlet bound \hands before converting her weapon to its blaster mode and hitting the Titan in the chest.

Sparks rained from the freshly cracked armor if the Titan. The attack was powerful, but not crippling, and the Red Ranger was thrown back towards the Blue and Yellow Rangers like a bowling ball, taking Wes with them like a well-aimed strike.

Which just left Sandra trying to stave the beast off with her weapon back in bow mode.

Allison watched all of this with a growing numb disassociation. Everything was just moving bodies dancing around each other.

Until it wasn't, and everything made sense.

Deep inside some hidden sector of her brain, she knew what to do.

She accepted the feeling, no matter how unbelievable, and she sprang forward.

Sparks flew meaninglessly from the golden armor as Allison grabbed the wrist morpher and strapped it on. "It's Morphin Time!" She exclaimed as she pressed the red button on the round device.

There was a flash of light as her body was enveloped in a whole universe of power.

The Black Ranger didn't waste a single moment trying to understand the situation, instead, she armed her battle-ax and swung into the back of the TItan.

The creature fell forward, more cracks forming in the back of its armor.

It turned around, snarling, shooting foam and spit all over the blue-tinted visor. The Titan roared and pulled it's fist back. But Allison's weapon transformed into a shield as the fist gained momentum.

It's knuckle hit the weapon, and the entirety of it the armored gauntlet shattered.

"This is our chance!" Sandra exclaimed.

William sprang forward and slammed his Ram Hammer into the enemy's back, furthering the damage even more as he stepped back and Neil swung his Oceanus Trident into the chest plate of the enemy.

Finally, Sandra aimed her bow as perfectly as she could, and shot a blast of raw pink energy into its chest. There was an explosion of light and energy as the armor completely shattered and the titan fell to the ground with a massive thump, smoke rising from its unconscious body.

* * *

Kyden could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Presley drove further and further into the California countryside. He had no idea what awaited him, but he knew it had to be bad. Why else would the snobby criminal have said this was their last mission together.

He felt his stomach sink. What if he was about to be disposed of?

"Relax," Presly muttered. "This isn't a hit job."

His words seemed honest, if not a little annoyed, but it did nothing to relieve the tension building in the boy's stomach.

"What are you after?" Kyden asked the strange man in the driver's seat.

He laughed, "What everyone else is. Money, power, a girl on each leg." He smiled a little wider. "To get that you've got to be on the right side."

"Is that why you're doing all of this?"

Presley scuffed, "Of course not. I'm just like you, a victim of circumstance. But you've gotta load that shit into your gun and blast anyone or anything that stands in your way."

Silence followed Presley's advice, but Kyden found himself liking the man a tiny bit more.

The two then approached a large mansion surrounded by a grassy ranch. The metal gate opened up and the SUV pulled into the gravel driveway.

"Consider yourself lucky," Presley said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Very few people get to see this place."

Kyden nodded numbly and followed him out. The dry air seemed even more suffocating as they approached the large oak doors and stepped inside.

He was instantly cooled off as he entered the room. But it did little to mitigate the breathless feeling.

"Kyden! I'm beyond thrilled to see you again!"

The voice hit like a bucket of ice water on his sweaty neck.

It couldn't be. Not in a million years…

Yet it was. There was no denying it. Not as the portly man in a black button-up and tan pants stepped forward. Not as his leather shoes tapped the ground and his eyes looked past his plastic-framed glasses.

Not as he smiled at Kyden, just like he had a hundred times.

"Reinhold?" Kyden asked weakly. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed, "Reinhold? Nobody calls me that here. This is a business, everyone calls me Loshart."


	5. Loshart

Dr. Rawling was frowning when she stepped into Wes's office.

"More bad news?" He asked.

"Maybe not…" She replied, "While examining the titan we found something embedded in its spine. It was some kind of intelligence inhibitor. It was overloading its brain so that whoever implanted it could control it. But with a collaboration between some of our best doctors, scientists, and a veterinary expert we were able to safely extract it."

"That's horrible," Wes breathed, "But not really out of the ordinary for what we've seen before."

"Speak for yourself," Dr. Rawling said, "I cut my teeth with demons not… whatever we're dealing with."

"People…" Wes replied as he stood up. "We're dealing with something human. And if there's one thing Ransik taught me it's that sometimes we're worse than the monsters."

"Where are you going?" She asked he walked past her.

"I'm going to visit our new guest and see what they have to say when they wake up from this nightmare."

* * *

Allison sat alone in the room they transferred her to. It was no longer an observation room, humming with about a dozen different machines. Instead, it was quiet, with a slightly more comfortable bed with actual sheets and pillows.

But it was still a far cry from something resembling a home.

The name still bounced around her head. It was a lone token, something she had accidentally pulled from the muddy mess inside of her head.

Kyden…

If only she had some sort of idea of who that might be, maybe that would bring her back home. Where ever she belonged.

There was a soft knock on the door and after some minor contemplation Allison responded, "Come in."

It was then that the doctor who had examined her, Dr. Rawling, stepped into the room. Allison thought she was beautiful, even edging close to middle-aged she carried a defined grace with every swaying step.

Half model, half scientist.

Her perfectly shaped face carried a look of concern, her lips pulled into a frown.

"I wasn't sure exactly how or when I was going to tell you this," Dr. Rawling said. "But it seems that the circumstances are pressing the matter."

Allison gulped nervously, feeling the second-hand stress that the woman was exuding.

"You aren't a biological human," She explained, "You're some sort of advanced techno-organic synthetic human."

Allison nodded, unsure of even how to process the words the scientist.

After all, how could somebody not be human?

"The technology is completely foreign to me, it's hundreds of years more advanced than anything we have right now," She continued. "But that tattoo you have, the one on your arm…"

For a moment she trailed off and Allison looked at the thick ink.

Then pulled something out of her pocket, a small microchip with strands of thin flexible wire attached. "We pulled this off the titan we recovered." But the function of the device wasn't what was trying to show Allison.

Instead, it was what was printed on the microchip.

Loshart.

* * *

"Loshart... " The titan breathed as it sat on the bed in the small cell. SSG had done everything they could to make the room more comfortable for the alien. They brought in a larger bed, a television, and a plethora of blankets.

But it was still a prison cell, and the creature was still restricted by cuffs that held his massive hands behind his back.

Wes nodded as the still groggy creature slowly pulled the words together.

"He's an evil man… self-centered… self-serving…" The titan trembled, "I was a slave many moons before I fell into his grasp, but never a slave like he made me. He twisted my mind, turned me into a mindless brute…"

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Wes said. "Every sentient creature should have the right to decide their own fate and it's not fair that he stripped the right from you."

The titan looked up at Wes, "My name is Argus… That is the one thing that Loshart couldn't steal from me."

"Argus," Wes said softly to the weeping creature, "We're doing everything in our power to bring Loshart to justice, and if there's any information you can give us I would be thrilled to hear it."

"My memory of this planet's geography is a little foggy," Argus said, "But I was taken to his fortress, hidden in the countryside, disguised as a mansion. That is where you will find Loshart."

* * *

Loshart… The name echoed around every corner of Kyden's mind as he was brought to his private room in the mansion.

Presley opened the white door and looked Kyden dully in the eyes. "It was nice knowing you. Good riddance" He said before turning around.

Kyden wanted to say something in response, but every word stuck in his throat. So instead he stepped inside.

He found a picture sitting atop a desk in the corner of the room. Memories he wasn't entirely sure how to process flooded his brain.

It was a picture of Kyden, several years younger, standing beside Reinhold. The man had raised him, gave him everything he could have wanted. Everything was going perfectly.

Until she died.

Kyden shook off the memory. The mysterious sickness, the smell of sterile air. The feeling of hopelessness.

He was then torn from his memory as the door reopened and Reinhold stepped inside.

Loshart…

He then pulled Kyden into a tight hug, "My boy I'm so excited to have you back!"

Kyden leaned into the hug, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

For a brief, almost inconsequential moment Kyden felt safe again.

"We're one step closer to getting the family back together," He whispered in Kyden's ear.

And his stomach dropped.

"What do you mean?" He asked Reinhold.

"I mean exactly what I said," He replied, "You, me, and-"

"She's dead," Kyden said and stepped away from the man. "I was there. I _saw _her die."

"She died," Reinhold breathed, "You're right. But Allison is still out there. And I plan to bring her home."

* * *

Becca polished off her first drink and leaned back in her chair, her throat burned, the feeling had become pleasant by now.

What wasn't pleasant was the face staring at her from the other end of the table.

"Care if I sit down?" Neil asked.

"Is there anyone else here you could bother?"

"I don't know anyone else here," Neil admitted, "Plus I came here to see you."

"Fine. Whatever. Just be quiet."

Neil smiled and sat down. "Anytime you aren't at work you're drinking," He observed as he stared at the empty cup. "That's not good for you."

"Neither is getting the shit beat out of you by a rampaging monster," She muttered, "But we're still Rangers."

"That's different," Neil said, "That's a risk that saves lives." He then looked back at her cup, "This is a risk that only endangers yours."

"It's still my life either way."

"People care about you," He said as his eyes locked onto her intensely.

"So?"

"I care about you."

She scoffed, "Yeah, whatever."

"Ever since I saw you in the orientation I knew what kind of person you were."

"What are you even talking about?" She asked with a frown, "Is this you coming out to me? Because I've seen your Tinder. We don't have to be friends because we're both bi this isn't a sitcom."

"I didn't mean that," He said with an embarrassed expression. He then picked up his arm and pulled back his sleeve where the scars from minor burns reflected against the fluorescent lights above. "When I was three my babysitter accidentally started a house fire. She panicked, ran out, and forgot about me. If it wasn't for Carter Grayson I'd be dead." He then pulled up his sleeve, "It was then that I realized I wanted to return the favor and save as many people as I can."

Becca felt something strange stirring in her stomach. And it wasn't even the whiskey this time.

"I know you're like me. We've wanted to be Rangers our whole lives."

Becca just stared back at the boy, who was leaning over the table now, passion pouring off his face.

"You're the leader of a Power Ranger team, and we need you to lead us."

The conversation was hijacked by the communicators in their morphers simultaneously beeping.

"What's up?" Becca asked.

"_We need all Rangers at the base,_" Wes said through the morpher.

"I'm on the way," Becca said, "And I'm bringing Neil."

The two stood up but Neil paused, "Actually I'm bringing you because you've already been drinking."

"It was just a shot dude…" She said then groaned, "Fine, just don't take forever to get us there."

At the base, Wes stood in his uniform, with at his side, and somebody else. Somebody that Becca didn't recognize. A middle-aged man with a battle scar across his face. His brown hair was short and he stood with the swagger of a hardened soldier.

"Who's the new guy?" Becca asked immediately.

"J.J Oliver," Wes explained, "Our newest teammate."

"SG hired him?"

"_I _hired him," Wes said.

"Oliver?" Neil asked, "Like Tommy Oliver?"

"Yes and no," J.J replied, "But don't worry about that right now."

"J.J is here to accompany us on our mission," Wes explained, "We're going to enter Loshart's secret compound and hopefully detain him while also extracting the aliens and possibly even civilians being held against their will."

"Did you say, aliens?" William asked.

"Like that's the weirdest thing we've seen so far," Sandra replied.

"So what's the plan?" Becca asked.

"Thanks to the help of Argus-"

"Argus?" Interrupted to ask.

"It doesn't matter-" Wes said and shook his head, "Because of his cooperation we have a rough blueprint of his hideout. We're going to send the four of you to the main entrance to distract his forces while J.J and I sneak in the back."

"So we're a diversion?"

"Yes," Wes said plainly.

Becca grinned, "Just wanted to hear you say it." She then turned around, "Come on team we've got some hell to raise."

"Did she just call us a team?" William asked.

"Let's just roll with it," Sandra said and followed behind her.

The group made their way towards the vehicle bay to snag their transport but somebody stood in front of the Jeep.

"I want to go with," Allison blurted out. Her artificial eyes burned with determination.

"Why?" Becca asked.

"This involves me. My missing memories, it comes back to Loshart."

Becca looked at Allison for a brief moment then shrugged. "Get in."

"You can't be serious," Sandra said. "Wes will blow his top when he finds out you're bringing a civilian with us."

"She's more than a civilian," Becca retorted. "She fought alongside us."

"They took the morpher back."

"Doesn't matter. Once a Ranger always a Ranger, I'm sure Wes will understand that." Becca said as she opened the Jeep for Allison to get into.

"This is a bad idea," Sandra muttered as she followed suit. "When everything goes wrong, remember I said that."

"I'll get it tattooed on my forehead," Becca replied as she hopped into the driver's seat. "I could probably make it my motto."

* * *

The drive to the base was rather uneventful, a peaceful affair. Then they met the locked metal gate and Becca grinned to herself before slamming her foot on the gas pedal.

"Jesus!" Neil exclaimed as everyone jerked forward.

"Did I mention seat belts are recommended?" Becca asked with a smirk. "Or did I forget that bit?"

Fortunately, the Jeep had managed to snap the lock that held the gate together and it swung open as they headed over the gravel drive.

"So why does the enemy get a mansion?" Becca asked with a scowl.

Allison looked past the driver's seat then froze. "This place…" She muttered with wide eyes. "I've been here before." Her mind was buzzing as memories flooded to the forefront of her mind. The blinding lights, the men crowded over her, nothing but silhouettes.

The pain… the mind-numbing pain…

"Are you okay?" Neil asked her.

But any words she could speak were lost in her throat.

"Alright this is gonna be easy," Becca said, "We just bust in and distract them." She then looked at Allison. "I'll lock the doors for you but I doubt anyone will even make it past us. I can keep the engine running just in-"

Her words were halted when the door to the mansion burst open, and five figures stepped out.

Becca groaned, "Him again?"

The bearded Triforian grinned as he raised his large rifle. "If everyone comes quietly there won't be any need for violence."

"Yeah right…" Becca muttered. Then she turned to Allison. "The engine is running, don't be afraid of a quick getaway."

But the artificial human could hardly even hear the echoes of what Becca said. She was lost in her mind, lost on a cold metal table.

She saw the face of a man she could almost recognize as he pushed up his glasses.

"_My dear, my lovely Allison. The world has been so harsh to you._

_But this is your second chance._

_My gift to you. _

_And one day you'll repay me, love."_

* * *

After his confusing message Reinhold- Loshart, had left Kyden alone to sit and think.

Not that there was a whole lot he could pounder. He had a million questions but nothing to chew on for some sort of answer.

The man who had raised him had lived a secret life, a criminal mastermind, and Kyden was somehow tied into this. He was important enough for Reinhold to get him back, even after he ran away.

The door reopened and Reinhold emerged, a massive smile on his face.

"Fate has once put everything exactly where I need it," He boasted, "That's how I developed my empire, and how I will continue the next phase of my plan."

Before Kyden could ask for clarification the man turned on the television on the wall and displayed security footage of the four Rangers battling five thugs in Pseudo Ranger armor.

"Roklin and his thugs were nice enough to offer their services to me to enact their revenge against the Rangers. Don't worry I omitted your presence here to him. But that isn't the most important detail." Reinhold then used the remote to zoom in on the Jeep.

And Kyden's breath was lost in his throat.

"I told you she was still out there," Reinhold spoke. "And behold she has returned."

After a few moments of choking on his breath, Kyden spoke, "How?"

"The time for explanations will come," He muttered, "But not before we're safely in the basement."

promptly turned around and threw open the door. His eyes narrowed on Kyden who was temporarily frozen with fear before numbly following him.

* * *

"Wasn't getting your ass kicked once good enough?" Becca asked, "Or is it your fetish?" She threw her fist at the black-armored warrior but he easily caught the attack.

"For as much as Loshart is paying me, I could afford to get it kicked once or twice."

He then raised his energy rifle and blasted several shots in rapid succession into her torso, knocking the Red Ranger.

She quickly recovered, combined her Lupitus Blaster and fired back. The warrior jumped out of the way and tossed a grenade that exploded under Becca's feet, throwing her sideways into a tree.

"Did I mention he was nice enough to offer me his whole arsenal?" The thug asked sarcastically as he drew a handle that hummed as its energy blade appeared.

Becca had just enough time to raise her blade to parry the attack. She grimaced from under her helmet as she gazed at the man's face through his wide visor. His eyes were alight and filled with madness.

Suddenly something dawned on Becca and her stomach dropped. She turned towards her team who were all battling different thugs who'd been outfitted with Pseudo-Ranger suits and alien weapons.

Things weren't right, and she had to move fast.

She darted towards the Jeep but her opponent grabbed her. "Not so fast little lady, we aren't done yet."

Her suspicion was proven true as she watched the two other versions of the Triforian carrying Allison away from the van and towards the mansion.

"What do you want her for?" Becca snarled.

"Couldn't care less," the man replied. "But I'm getting paid enough to finally pay off my tab. And buy the whole bar!"

Becca turned back towards Allison but she was already gone, brought into the mansion to face whatever fate awaited her.

* * *

As Allison struggled against the two men with the same face she glanced around the room. It all looked familiar in a distant way.

She was brought deeper into the building and to an elevator that opened up. They tossed her inside and the door closed.

She screamed and pounded against it, but her aggression was short-lived and all of her energy slipped away. She fell to the ground as the weight of her helplessness settled over her.

The door opened and she was faced with two options, wait where she was, or go.

The option seemed obvious enough and she picked herself up before heading down the hallway. The walls were plaster and the floor was checkered. She felt like a chess piece moving down the board.

The hall ended and she entered a wide room. The floor was concrete and the walls were metal.

And that was when she stopped them. Her eyes found the man first. He was fat and dressed well. The words escaped her mouth before she could even process them.

"Dad…"

But then she found the other. And the next thing she knew she was running.

"Kyden!" She exclaimed as she wrapped around him. She didn't know who he was outside of his name but being that close to him was the only time she felt safe.

"Here we are," the man said and wrapped them both up in his massive arms and pulled them close. "A family reunion at last."

He stepped away and Allison was face to face with the curly-haired boy, the one she'd seen in flashes. The one who's name stayed on the tip of her tongue.

"Kyden…"

"It's you," He said in disbelief. "How is it you?"

"I-I don't know," She admitted.

She examined Kyden. Some part of her desperately wanted to remember who this boy was.

But she couldn't.

She then turned to her father. "Who am I?" She asked, "_What _am I?"

"I know everything must be foggy," her father said, "But you are my daughter, Allison, and you died once."

Images flashed again. The weakness. The pain. The dread.

She fell backward, leaning against the wall for support.

"You were sick, you had a genetic disease, a rare one that even the doctors of the 31st century couldn't fix. Your body wasted away but I was able to harvest your memories and synthesize your personality into a program that I injected into your synthetic body."

"So what are you doing?" Kyden asked with a frown, "Why did you bring us both here?"

"It's time for us to go home," Her father said, "Back to the 31st century, but I need help."

He then pressed a button and the metal door opened to reveal a large cavern, and sitting inside was a strangely shaped ship.

"This is time ship," Her father said and looked at Kyden. "I need you to activate it."

"Me?" He asked, "How am I supposed to do anything?"

"This is your ship," Her father said. "It was the one you were sent here on. Now use the key."

Kyden's face paled. He didn't speak. He just looked at the time ship.

"Go," Her father said.

He nodded and stepped forward. He slid the strange key into the ship and turned it.

And the door opened with a hiss.

A/N: Everybody say hi to J.J :)


	6. A Matter of Time

Wes and J.J stepped into the Mansion and found it completely devoid of life.

"From what we gathered from the titan we should be looking for an elevator somewhere…" Wes said.

"Really narrows that down," J.J replied.

The two Rangers sprang into defensive stances as the sound of footsteps approached.

"Oh relax," The man in the red suit said as he approached the duo. "I'm not going to fight you."

"What do you want then?" J.J asked.

"The elevator is the fourth room door down on the southern wing," The man said. "Loshart is on the bottom floor."

"Why are you telling us this?" Wes asked.

The man smiled, "His last payment just transferred to my bank account and I'm taking a plane off this hellhole."

The two just watched the man as he stepped past them and out the back door. Then Wes looked to J.J. "Guess we know where to go now."

J.J nodded and the two Rangers headed south.

* * *

Becca picked herself up as the man walked towards her, his blade humming with energy and blood lust. She then summoned her Lupetus Claws and charged. She ducked under his sideways strike and swung up, cracking his armor and knocking him onto his back.

It was then that her three teammates approached. "His goons were taken out and handcuffed," Sandra said to Becca. "Now what?"

Becca was about to ignore Sandra's comment and finish off the enemy, but then his two doppelgangers appeared at his side, one of them carried a massive RPG launcher while the other had a large rifle.

She took a breath and swallowed the swelling sense of pride that told her to fight alone.

"Use your bow to flank the one with the gun," Becca told Sandra.

"William, use your Ram Cannon to blow the one with the rocket launcher into the stratosphere."

"Neil, follow my lead."

"Yes captain," The Blue Ranger said excitedly as he charged beside her.

"Aw, look at that," The thug said, "You're all working as a team. That gives me more skulls to crush."

"Throw your Oceanus Blades at his weak spot!"

"Got it!" He replied and his blade flew towards the man.

But he knocked them away from with a simple swing of his hands and laughed.

Becca laughed as well. "I can't believe you guys keep falling for this," Becca said and fired her Lapitus Blaster into his chest.

The man flew back as his armor shattered.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers had managed to take out his other forms, who were cuffed and being held down by each of the Rangers.

"Alright big guy the games over and you lost," Becca said as she moved to put the last of him in handcuffs.

"I think you're celebrating a bit early," The man growled. He quickly turned around and fired a small pistol several times into her chest.

Becca was knocked back as sparks flew from her armor. She quickly recovered, but by then he was already standing up.

He reached into his pocket and drew a palm-sized metal ball.

"That's a Mutagen Grenade!" Neil exclaimed.

"In English please," Becca replied as she leveled her pistol to the man.

"It's what Lord Zedd used to make monsters giant," The Blue Ranger exclaimed.

The man laughed and crushed the grenade with his fist, shooting the goopy liquid all over himself.

His body began to convulse and bubble. "This one is different." He said through gritted teeth. His muscles bulged and stretched as his body expanded. "Instead of making me grow this one makes me… something _new._"

His skin was rapidly being replaced with scales, his eyes darkened into pools of pure black, and his nose melted away with only two slits remaining on his lizard-like face. Claws extended from his hands and he charged forward, cutting into Becca's armor with a burst of sparks as he continued to get more reptilian, with leathery plating covering most of his body.

The three Rangers helped Becca up as the man finished his transformation. "Why the stares?" He asked as his forked tongue flicked. "Trying to figure out how I'm still this sexy?"

"So what's the plan?" Neil asked Becca.

She touched her torn armor, feeling the exposed wiry innards.

"I think we need the big guns," She said.

"The vortex cannon?" Sandra asked, "We haven't been trained with it yet."

"Who cares," She said, "We've gotta end this freak quick."

She nodded and the four took stance, Becca and Neil on one side and Sandra and William on the other.

In a flash, the white cannon appeared.

The lizard creature growled and jumped onto all fours before charging headfirst.

The machine hummed with power, and Becca could feel all of her energy being poured into it.

"If this doesn't work we're screwed," Neil said.

"Then we'll make it work," Becca said as she pulled the trigger.

A massive wave of energy exploded from the Vortex Cannon, knocking all of the Rangers from their armor. The ball of energy hit the lizard and completely engulfed him.

He started to scream but his cries were ended prematurely as his body was reduced to ash.

Becca let out a sigh of relief, then looked towards his two clones, who had watched with wide eyes as a part of them had been disintegrated.

"Load them into the Jeep," Becca told her team, "I'm gonna go see if I can find Wes."

* * *

Kyden's heartbeat so aggressively he could feel it in every cell of his body.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Reinhold asked. "I designed these for a living. Though this one is a little small."

"How is this possible?" Kyden asked. "How are we from the future?"

"Time travel," Reinhold said. "One the marvels of our time. But a closely guarded resource. It's regulated by a group known as Time Force. I believe it might have been one of them that sent you back."

"What about you then?" Kyden asked.

"I left in a moment of desperation. I was involved with a gang of mutants, I funded their criminal activities and the authorities found out. So on a rainy day, I stole a time ship and flew back to the past. Unfortunately, my time ship was damaged beyond repair. Thankfully I was able to recover yours."

Kyden froze. "Is that why you adopted me?"

"Yes," He replied, "Unfortunately the ship was coded to your D.N.A. So I needed you to unlock it."

He then instructed Kyden to place his hand on another pad. A hiss then escaped the terminal and a device was lifted from a hidden compartment.

"Put that on your wrist," Reinhold said and pointed towards the silver device.

Kyden looked at the man. All of his jolliness had melted away and been replaced with a terrifying coldness. He did as he was told and put the device on his wrist.

That was when Wes and another person Kyden didn't recognize arrived

"Freeze!" Wes said with his blaster drawn.

"You're too late!" Reinhold exclaimed and grabbed Kyden by the wrist. He slammed his hand against another terminal and the ship hummed to life. "I'm tired of this hell hole. It's time to return to the 31st century."

Then the ship suddenly died.

Reinhold looked down in disbelief.

The man that wasn't Wes just chuckled. "You thought that would work?"

Reinhold looked up at them as he began to pale.

"Sorry," The man continued, "We're kinda trapped in a divergent timeline."

"A what?" Reinhold asked.

"Things got a little screwy in 2004 and Time Force couldn't fix it, so they separated this timeline. No Time Force powered time-traveling devices work anymore."

Reinhold collapsed and the other man sprang into action, he grabbed hold of Reinhold and handcuffed him.

But even as he was cuffed and dragged away he didn't seem to notice. It was like a part of his spirit had died and only a shell of his former self remained.

Wes looked at Kyden, "I'm not going to arrest you as long as you cooperate," He said, "I just need you to answer some questions."

Kyden nodded and followed them out.

***1

Wes sighed, he'd just finished debriefing. He knew everything. Reinhold was a criminal from the future who'd escaped with his daughter, who had tragically died and been revived.

And Kyden… he was sent to the past as a baby and recovered by Reinhold, who adopted and raised him to eventually use his D.N.A. It was all a big mess, but thankfully it had been resolved.

But there were still some lingering questions.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He told them they could enter and Becca's face popped up.

"Hey," She said, "I didn't want to to say this during debriefing but when I was searching for you I found something."

"What did you find?" He asked the Red Ranger.

She reached into her pocket and placed a small device on the table. "It's some kind of message. I think you should watch."

Wes felt breathless as he looked at the device. It was future tech from the 31st century.

He clicked the button and a brunette haired girl he thought he'd only see again in his dreams appeared in the form of a small blue hologram.

She spoke and Wes knew what he needed to do.

* * *

Kyden had done exactly what he was told and told Wes everything he knew, but he was still locked in Silver Guardian custody.

Great. Wonderful.

He sighed, he should have run when he had a chance. Or maybe he should have never gotten involved with Presley in the first place…

But it did little good to stew over different possibilities. He couldn't change the course of events, so he had to live with them as best as he could.

The door then opened as Wes stepped inside. He had a strange look on his face and a device in his hand.

Kyden didn't know what to say to man so he stayed quiet.

"I- uh don't know how to even start this," Wes said, "So I figured I could just show you."

He then set the thing down on the bed and clicked the button.

A small projection appeared, and the woman being projected spoke.

"_Wes. I'm hoping this gets to you. As funny as this is I don't have a lot of time. I didn't realize until it was too late, and by then there wasn't anything I could do. The night after we stopped the Mut-Orgs I got pregnant… I broke nearly twenty timecodes by not aborting it. I went into hiding and when he was born I knew what I had to do. The timeline I'm sending him too is about to diverge. He'll be safe there. With you."_ She sighed and wiped the tear from her face.

"_I love you. Please take care of our son. Keep Kyden safe._"

Kyden just stared at Wes as everything clicked into place in his head.

"You're my dad?" Kyden asked.

Wes nodded. "Your mom did what she could to protect you. She brought you to me."

Silence fell over the two, neither of them knew what to do next.

* * *

Allison was also in the SGG H.Q, but she wasn't being held there. She just had nowhere else to go.

Her door opened and stepped inside.

"I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No," Allison said, "You aren't."

"So what do you want to do now?" asked,

Allison held her head down, "I'm not entirely sure. I don't know what to do."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

Allison was about to speak, but her voice died in her throat when drew what she held in her hand.

"You could join us," She said, "As our Black Ranger. I already talked to Wes and he said that if you go through the proper training you have his permission."

Allison looked at the Morpher for several seconds. It sturred a memory within her, something from her former self.

It told her exactly what to do.

So she took the morpher.

* * *

Becca stepped outside and sighed. She'd left her car. Again.

"Hey," Commander Collins said, he looked raw and conflicted. "Need a ride?"

"That would be cool," She replied.

Becca hopped into Wes's car and the two headed towards her apartment.

"You did good today," Wes said.

"Thanks," Becca said. "Those freaks weren't easy to arrest."

"I don't mean that," He replied, "I mean you did great as the Red Ranger."

"Thanks?"

"Look," He said, "I wasn't always the best Red Ranger myself. I was carefree, I just wanted to have fun. But had someone else to lead the team, to show me how to be a leader, and I try to emulate what she taught me every day."

He paused as he pulled into the driveway and looked Becca in the eyes. "I shouldn't be so hard on you. I should trust that you'll eventually become the leader I know you're capable of being. Today was a big step and I'm proud of you."

Becca just nodded, feeling a strong sense of pride bubbling inside.

She stepped out of his car and found herself looking down her morpher.

And she suddenly felt like giving her mom a call.

A/N: And there we have it folks, the end of this story. But this isn't the end of the characters as they'll be making their way into Jurrasic Knights: The Son of Drakkon


End file.
